


All I Need

by fastestmanalive



Series: Thallen Fall Week 2015 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Back to School (High School AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be 500 words long now it's a multi-chapter fic whAT'S HAPPENING (also. I'm going to update this as soon as possible but I also have multi-chaptered fics for some of the other days so let's see how this goes. I'm already sorry for being a lazy bum)  
> anyways I'm really excited for this week <3

“Ow, fuck!”

Eddie rolled his eyes in exasperation as his best friend's cuss sounded from the walk-in closet.

“Your shoes are trying to kill me, Eds. Why do you have like a million pairs?”

Eddie sighed and got up from where he was sitting on his bed. He leaned against the door frame of the closet and crossed his arms, watching as Barry rubbed a hand over the back of his head. “I don't have a _million_ pairs.”

“Certainly felt like it when they attacked me.”

Eddie huffed out a laugh. “ _You_ wanted to borrow something for your big date. It's not my fault that you're a klutz.”

Barry bit his lip and began picking up random shoes. “Yeah, 'cause I can't get anything new,” he mumbled, head downcast.

Eddie grimaced guiltily; he knew that Barry's family wasn't as well off as his own, with his father being a more or less successful politician and all. “Bar, I'm sorr--”

“Hey,” Barry interrupted, smiling at him softly. “No time to feel sorry. You have to help me pick out an outfit. I gotta look good tonight.” He wiggled his brows for emphasis.

Eddie chuckled. “I'm sure Becky's gonna like whatever you're wearing.” They were quiet for a few moments, Eddie rummaging through shirts and Barry organising the shoes that had fallen on the floor, when Eddie suddenly spoke up again. “Come on, man, I mean, _Becky Cooper_ \--”

“Eddie!” Barry interrupted, a look of slight annoyance on his features. “You said you weren't gonna mention this anymore!”

“She's a cheerleader--”

“Oh, come off it.” Barry rolled his eyes. “She's in the cheer squad, so what?”

Eddie stared at him for what felt like ten minutes. “Do you _not_ remember that time her jock friends put us into lockers like, every week in middle school?”

“She was never _part_ of that.” Barry shook his head with a grin. “And anyway, if she hated us this much, would she have asked me out?”

Eddie bit his lip. “Guess not.” He held up a dark blue dress shirt. “This would go really well with your eyes. And... some dark jeans.”

Barry broke into a bright smile when Eddie threw the garment at his face. “You have to choose shoes too. I'm not touching that shelf ever again.” He stepped back, giving Eddie access to the shoe rack, and tugged his T-shirt over his head.

Eddie turned around and swept his hand over a pair of black boots. “These are perfect,” he mumbled and took them off the rack.

Barry cleared his throat. “So? What's the verdict?”

Eddie turned and was... surprised at how great Barry looked. Don't get him wrong, he was well aware of his best friend's good looks, but this was different. Barry preferred bright, colourful shirts over dark elegant ones, and besides, it wasn't everyday that Eddie saw him in his clothes. He looked more mature, more...

“Looks fine,” Eddie said eventually. “I think she's gonna be impressed.”

Barry smiled sheepishly and tugged at the hem of his shirt. “So, uhm...”

“Something the matter?” Eddie watched as Barry's face fell. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“It's... nothing really. It's fine. I'm overreact--”

“Hey.” Eddie put a hand on Barry's arm, effectively making him stop talking. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Barry bit his lower lip and blushed. “Uhm, could we... sit down in your room? I'm still a little nervous about the shoes.” Eddie laughed and led him out the closet and to his couch.

“So...” Eddie prompted, nudging his shoulder. “What's going on, Bar?”

Barry's eyes widened, his blush intensified, and he ducked his head before mumbling something incomprehensible. He spoke more loudly when Eddie made a questioning noise. “I-- I've never been kissed. Or.. kissed anyone. I-- yeah.” His face was bright red, his eyes wide, his lips pink from biting on them.

Eddie smiled at him fondly. “You're really embarrassed about that?” he asked gently. It seemed that it was a touchy subject for his best friend. “Barry, we're only 16. We--”

“I know,” Barry interrupted quickly. “But... what if she wants me to kiss her and I freeze? What if I do something wrong? I don't even know what a kiss is supposed to be like.” He groaned and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“I wouldn't know.” Eddie shrugged. “We could google it, or--”

“Wait, what? But-- Last year, you and Iris...”

Eddie smiled and shook his head. “I didn't wanna have my first kiss with someone I barely knew. And definitely _not_ during Seven Minutes In Heaven. “ He pressed his lips together, shrugging again. “It's kind of cheesy, but I wanna have my first kiss with my first love, you know?”

Barry grinned. “That... actually sounds really nice.” He propped his chin on his knees and sighed. “Do you think I should wait, too?”

“I think you should do what _you_ want.” Eddie poked Barry's shin with his finger.

Barry hummed. “I wish there was a way to ensure that it'll be good, you know?”

Eddie bit his lip, an idea forming in his head. He wasn't sure how Barry would react, but... well, he wanted his best friend to feel better. No matter what it took. “You can always practise.” At Barry's confused frown, Eddie continued, “I mean, practise kissing. With another person.” He pointed at himself, forcing a small smile on his face, blood pounding in his ears.

“What?” Barry whispered breathlessly, raised brows almost touching his hairline. “But you just said--”

“I know, I know,” Eddie interrupted, fighting the blush that was trying to creep on his cheeks. “But... it wouldn't count, would it? It's like... I don't know, remember that talent show last year? It was my first time playing the piano in front of people, and I had to practise for it. But that didn't count. It wasn't the actual performance.” Eddie was sure Barry was going to call him out on his bullshit immediately. His reasoning didn't make sense; honestly, he didn't even know why he was saying all those things.

But, to his surprise, Barry was nodding his head slowly. “That's... actually kind of genius.” He shrugged. “And-- I mean, that way, you get some practice too, right?”

Eddie was silent for a few moments – partly out of shock that Barry would actually _agree_ to his bogus idea, partly because... well, was he really believing what he said? “Are you sure? Because... I'm not-- I'm not forcing you. I won't be mad if you say no. You know that, right? Please tell me you get that I'm not--”

“Whoa, of course.” Barry laid a hand on Eddie's shoulder as if to comfort him. “Obviously. I just... think it's a good idea. It might prepare me for the big moment. Make me less nervous.”

“Oh.” Eddie swallowed hard, hands suddenly sweaty. He did his best to wipe them off on his jeans as subtly as possible. Why was he so antsy all of a sudden? It was just them. They would... do something moderately scary. Together. Just like when they'd watched their first horror movie. It wasn't any different from that, Eddie tried to remind himself. “Uhm, okay, so...” He leaned a little closer.

Barry's eyes widened comically. “What, now?” he squeaked, the hand still on Eddie's shoulder tightening slightly.

“Your date's in two hours.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, let's do this now.”

After both of them nodded at each other reassuringly, Eddie placed a trembling hand on Barry's shoulder, the other on his waist, and moved a few inches closer. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

Barry nodded, his tongue darting out to lick his lips briefly. If Eddie hadn't been concentrating on them he would've missed it; instead, his eyes were drawn to them. He let out a shallow breath. “I'm gonna kiss you now,” he whispered, waiting until Barry nodded again. He leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed.

The first touch of lips was soft, barely even there, but it sent waves of warmth through Eddie's body. He sighed in content, lifting his hand to cup Barry's cheek gently. Barry leaned into it with a small, happy noise, pressing a soft kiss to Eddie's bottom lip before deepening it. Their lips moved out of synch at first, noses bumping against each other, but they soon found a slow rhythm. Eddie was careful to keep his lips closed; he smiled when he felt Barry melt against him, a soft hand on his cheek.

Eddie had never noticed how... _mesmerising_ Barry was. His smell was intoxicating, all warm and crisp and clean and something indescribable that was just... _Barry_. His skin was softer than anything Eddie had ever touched, and _oh, his lips_... they were velvety-smooth and sweet and Eddie didn't know _why_ kissing Barry felt so good – when he thought about it, it shouldn't be anything special, it was just two pairs of lips rubbing together – but his ears were throbbing as blood rushed through them, his heart was leaping in his throat, he couldn't _breathe_ when Barry gripped the short hair at the back of Eddie's head, moving impossibly closer so their thighs were aligned, and Eddie would gladly give up food and water and _air_ if Barry just kept--

Suddenly Barry was pulling away, taking several deep breaths before fumbling with the jacket thrown over the armrest, mumbling something about his phone, eyes wide and a little shocked.

Eddie licked his lips subconsciously, savouring the taste but feeling beyond weird about it. He still felt the phantom press of a mouth against his, his entire face tingling pleasantly.

“It's Joe,” Barry muttered, absent-mindedly swiping over the screen of his phone. “He wants me home for dinner before my date.” He shrugged and gave Eddie a half smile; it looked awkward, like he wanted to leave immediately.

“Of course,” Eddie croaked. “You-- of course. Uhm. So. Did it... help?”

Barry smiled at him, almost a little sadly. “Yeah. I'm... still nervous but... yes.” He stood abruptly, brushing invisible dust off his shirt – Eddie's shirt, really, and suddenly seeing Barry in his clothes made the tingly feeling spread to the rest of his body – and grabbed his jacket.

“Wait!” Barry raised a brow at Eddie's outburst. “Uhm. Do you...” Eddie hesitated. What was he supposed to say, really? “Do you want the shoes too?”

“That would be great. Thank you.”

Eddie got up to get the boots and his favourite leather jacket – expensive, but he was sure Barry would take good care of it – and handed them to Barry. “There you go,” he added in a whisper.

“Thanks,” Barry mumbled in reply, hand twitching slightly when Eddie's fingers brushed against his. He seemed to avoid Eddie's eyes.

“Hey.” Eddie waited until Barry looked up, brows arched. “Have fun on your date, yeah?”

Barry nodded, lips pressed together in a tight smile. If Eddie didn't know better he would almost think that Barry was uncomfortable.

Eddie insisted on taking Barry to the door – he just didn't want to say goodbye yet, although that was ridiculous; they'd see each other again the next day at school, anyway. Still, his brain told him to ask Barry to stay. He felt an inexplicable tug in his stomach, making him want to reach out and grab his arm and not let him go. But... he didn't. Of course not. That would have been... _ridiculous_.

“So... I'll see you tomorrow.” Barry clutched the straps of his backpack so tightly that his knuckles went white.

“Yeah. Tomorrow,” Eddie echoed, clearing his throat. “Uhm, good luck,” he offered, but even to his own ears it didn't sound particularly encouraging.

Barry waved and turned to leave, his smile a bit sad. Eddie decided not to dwell on it – and later, when he lay in bed and tried to fall asleep, failed _miserably_ at not thinking about it – and locked himself into his room for the rest of the evening.

 


End file.
